


Pani Gibbs

by Uncommonly_Common



Series: Opowieści na niespanie [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncommonly_Common/pseuds/Uncommonly_Common
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Przyjaciele zawsze potrafią zadbać, by twoje życie nie było nudne i monotonne. Ale tym razem Burley przeszedł samego siebie... Uwaga! *** Ta historia bez wątpienia niewiele ma wspólnego z kanonem. ***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Gibbs sprężystym krokiem wkroczył do budynku. W ręku jak zwykle trzymał kubek jamajskiej mieszanki, (kawa okropna, ale szybko budząca). Jednak od jakiegoś czasu nie miał na twarzy tego okropnego grymasu. Stało się to za sprawą Hollis Mann. Wspaniałej i czułej blondynki, z którą Gibbs obecnie się spotykał. Widać było, że ten związek go zmienił i to porządnie. Tom Morrow spojrzał w dół na swojego podwładnego. Gdyby tylko mógł, zostawiłby ten temat zagrzebany w kącie ciemnej kartoteki, jednak przełożony wydał mu rozkaz. Miał rozwiązać tę sprawę, by w razie problemów NCIS mogło wyjść z tej sytuacji z twarzą. Tak więc stał tu i zastanawiał się, który moment wybrać, by przewrócić życie prywatne tego człowieka do góry nogami. Tom westchnął i ze zrezygnowaną miną wrócił do swojego gabinetu. Po drodze zatrzymał się przy biurku swojej sekretarki „Wezwij do mnie agenta Gibbsa, natychmiast” rozkazał dziewczynie. „Oczywiście sir” odpowiedziała mu, ale on już dawno był w swoim gabinecie, zastanawiając się, jak rozwiązać ten problem. Opadł ciężko na fotel i pomyślał 'To będzie długi dzień' Właśnie w tym momencie do jego gabinetu, jak zwykle bez pukania wpadł Gibbs. Na jego twarzy widać było napięcie. Bardzo rzadko zdarzało się, by szef wzywał go do siebie w środku tygodnia, z samego rana. Jednak gdy dochodziło do takiej sytuacji, na szali mogło już leżeć czyjeś życie. „Proszę usiąść agencie Gibbs”  
Morrow wskazał na krzesło stojące naprzeciw swego biurka, używanie stołu konferencyjnego byłoby szalone i tak nie ‘na miejscu’ w obecnej sytuacji. „Wolałbym postać i załatwić to bez owijania w bawełnę. Szybko, przez proste informacje”. „Tak więc Gibbs” zaczął Tom pewien, że zaraz nastąpi seria kilku, ba nawet kilkunastu pytań, na które Gibbs będzie oczekiwał natychmiastowo odpowiedzi. „Wychodzi na to, że jednak wciąż jesteś żonaty”  
Gibbs natychmiast zesztywniał jeszcze bardziej. „Nie rozumiem, wydawało mi się, że prawnik Stephanie wszystko załatwił. Poza tym moje sprawy prywatne nie mają wpływu na pracę, więc nie rozumiem skąd taka informacja..." „Stephanie nie była legalnie twoją żoną Gibbs. ” Przerwał mu Morrow. Reakcja Jethro na te słowa była przezabawna i Tom resztkami sił musiał zachowywać powagę. Specjalny Agent Gibbs stał i wyglądał jak ryba. Wciąż zamykał i otwierał usta, lecz nie wydobywał się z nich żaden dźwięk. To było coś niespotykanego. Gibbsa zatkało. „Tom, w co ty sobie pogrywasz” wyrzucił po chwili gniewnie. „W nic Jethro. Posłuchaj, mam tu dokumenty, w świetle których po rozwodzie z Diane ożeniłeś się dwa razy...” Gibbs wyglądał, jakby chciał się wtrącić, jednak Morrow uciszył go ruchem ręki. „Zgodnie z tymi dokumentami 17 marca 1999r. Poślubiłeś Jennifer Amandę Shepard”. Jeśli Gibbs wcześniej myślał, że nic go bardziej nie zaskoczy, musiał zmienić zdanie. Gdy tylko usłyszał imię Jen, stanął jak rażony piorunem. „Tom to wcale nie jest zabawne!” krzyknął podenerwowany do granic wytrzymałości. „I wcale nie ma być” odpowiedział spokojnie Morrow. „Mam tu twój podpis, podpis Shepard i sędziego Reynoldsa... Tak Reynoldsa – powtórzył, gdy ujrzał niedowierzającą minę swojego agenta – sędziego, który jest bliskim przyjacielem Sekretarza Marynarki Wojennej. Przeprowadziłem dokładne badanie tej sprawy i okazało się, że to całe zamieszanie to jakiś głupi żart Burleya...” ‘Żart Burleya’ te słowa utkwiły w głowie Gibbsa i powtarzały się jak zdarta płyta. Wypuścił powietrze, które do tej pory bezwiednie wstrzymywał.  
„Żart Burleya? Nie mogłeś od tego zacząć?” Spytał lekko poirytowany całą sytuacją Gibbs „Nie mogłem, bo to nieistotne. Żart, czy nie, wasz związek jest legalny i w najbliższym czasie nierozerwalny. Cała sprawa wypłynęła dzięki troskom o NCIS i nasze działania w Europie przez CIA. O poczynaniach niektórych agentów dowiedziały się zagraniczne rządy i chcą wysunąć oskarżenia o szpiegostwo. Nie muszę ci mówić, jakie to będzie miało skutki?” Gibbs energicznie przytaknął. „Tak więc, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, pozostaniecie małżeństwem przez najbliższy rok. Będziecie pokazywać się razem, gdy nadarzy się taka możliwość”. „Ale czy to nie będzie niepotrzebne? Przecież Jenny to znaczy agentka Shepard nie mieszka w Waszyngtonie Nie wiem nawet, czy w ogóle mieszka w Stanach, więc, czy i tak to małżeństwo nie będzie istniało tylko w tej teczce” Z twarzy Morrowa odpłynął kolor. Wydawać by się mogło, że bał się tego pytania. Nerwowo przełknął ślinę i zaczął niepewnym tonem. „Widzisz, właśnie o to chodzi, - gdy mówił, błądził wzrokiem po czubkach swoich butów. - ona wraca do Waszyngtonu”. Wypalił na jednym tchu niepewny reakcji swojego podwładnego. W końcu nie co dzień zdarzały się powroty jak ten.


	2. 1

Meg, młody technik w NCIS z trudem szła w kierunku windy. Niosła przed sobą stos dokumentów, który sięgał niemal czubka jej nosa. Była nowa, więc wszystkie „niepotrzebne” rzeczy spadały na jej głowę. Nie była z tego zadowolona, jednak wiedziała, że będzie to trwało tylko przez pewien czas, nim zaakceptują ją jako pełnoprawnego pracownika. Nagle ktoś wyminął ją niezbyt delikatnie, sprawiając, że dziewczyna się zachwiała. Z ledwością utrzymała równowagę i już miała fuknąć na durnia, który ją popchnął, ale urwała w pół oddechu. Przed nią stał nie kto inny, tylko niesławny agent Gibbs. Odruchowo zrobiła krok w tył. Nikt nie mógł jej za to winić. Facet był postrachem całej agencji. Na dodatek wyglądał na porządnie zdenerwowanego. Dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści zbielały, zaciśnięta szczęka dodatkowo wyostrzyła rysy, a w błękitnych oczach rozszalała się prawdziwa burza. Agent Gibbs zdecydowanie był nie w humorze. Magie modliła się więc w duchu by winda przybyła tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Po chwili znajomy dźwięk oświadczył, że została wysłuchana. Jednak gdy tylko chciała wejść do windy, ktoś zatarasował jej drogę. Ze zdziwieniem dostrzegła przed sobą wyciągniętą rękę agenta. Nie zaszczycając jej nawet spojrzeniem, mruknął tylko „Schody”. Nie zdążyła się nawet odezwać, nim drzwi windy ponownie się zamknęły, a ona została sama. Prawdopodobnie jej mina bez problemu zwyciężyłaby w konkursie na najgłupszą minę roku, jednak nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Na żadnym kursie nie przygotowują ludzi na coś takiego.  
Gibbs ze zdenerwowania uderzył pięścią w ścianę windy. Nie wierzył, że to akurat mu przydarzyło się coś takiego. To wszystko było bez sensu. Związał się z Hollis. Byli razem szczęśliwi. Akurat, gdy stwierdził, że dość już zapełniania pustki jaką miał w sercu po śmierci Shannon, kolejnymi żonami, został do tego przymuszony. Na dodatek, jak gdyby w tej sytuacji było za mało ironii, to jego żoną miała zostać – była? Jen. Jedyna kobieta, na której mu kiedykolwiek zależało, a której nie udało mu się poślubić. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało. Nie widział jej od siedmiu lat, jednak tak głęboko zapadła mu w pamięć, że byłby w stanie powiedzieć bez wahania jak pachniały jej włosy. Ogólny sens był jednak taki, iż mimo sentymentu, jaki miał do Jenny, miała pozostać tylko odległym wspomnieniem, które dręczyło go czasami w snach. Jej powrót był nie dość, że nierealny to jeszcze nie możliwy. W jego mniemaniu bynajmniej.  
Opierając się ciężko o ścianę zamknął oczy. Ledwie jego powieki się domknęły, już ją widział. Wyraźnie jakby stała razem w nim w windzie. Miała na sobie tą letnią sukienkę, w której chodziła w Europie, gdy tylko pogoda na to pozwalała. Zieloną, w niemal identycznym odcieniu co jej oczy, sięgającą kolan. Uśmiechała się do niego jak zwykle. Tajemniczo z podniesioną lewą brwią. Ten gest był tak JEJ, że czasami miał wrażenie, że ćwiczyła to przed lustrem godzinami, zanim osiągnęła perfekcję. Włosy jak zwykle rozwiane. Do ramion układające się w delikatne fale z jednym kosmykiem, który nigdy nie mógł znaleźć swojego miejsca w tej burzy ognistych języków. Tak to była cała Jenny. Wiedział doskonale, że nic nie działo się bez przyczyny, jednak nie rozumiał czemu ta „SYTUACJA” miałaby służyć. Jennifer Shepard od dawna była dla niego tylko historią. Nic nie znaczącym epizodem w burzliwej historii miłosnej. Wszystko było nie tak. Jenny miała już nigdy więcej nie zawitać w jego życiu. Uodpornił się na nią, Zapomniał. Nie miała więc prawa wracać i to w takich okolicznościach. Zdenerwowany wyszedł z windy i ruszył w kierunku swojego samochodu. Kawę dopiero co skończył, jednak czuł, że bez przerwy eksploduje. Po kwadransie jazdy, której nie powstydziłaby się Ziva, był w kawiarni. Podchodząc do kasy, umysł miał już w miarę jasny, nie zaciskał bezwiednie dłoni w pięści. Jednak wszystko to, co nim targało wróciło w jednym momencie, przez cholerną głupotę. Małe czekoladowe rogaliki. Od lat były tu sprzedawane. Mijał je niemal codziennie, a jednak dopiero dziś przypomniał sobie tę historię. To niesłychane, że spychał tę myśl w głąb świadomości przez tyle lat. Kupowanie ich stało się nawet pewnego rodzaju tradycją. Przegrał zakład, którego stawką była kawa dla niego, kontra śniadanie dla niej, przez najbliższe trzy miesiące. Był pewien wygranej. Więc gdy poniósł sromotną klęskę, zrobił to co nakazywała mu męska duma. Umniejszył wagę swojej przegranej. Kupował jej śniadanie przy okazji, w końcu i tak stał w kolejce po kawę. Gdy skończył się czas zakładu robił to już automatycznie, a ona nigdy nie narzekała. Królowa i głupek na posyłki. Tworzyli wspaniałą parę, nieprawdaż? 

***  
Jenny leniwym krokiem przemierzała kolejne ulice Los Angeles. Mieszkała tu od dwóch lat, jednak wciąż starała się zapamiętać otaczających ją ludzi i zapachy, które określały miasto, by odróżnić je w pamięci od innych miejsc gdzie mieszkała. Myślała, że może w końcu znalazła spokój, swój nowy dom, bez wspomnień o nim. Jednak to było tylko złudzenie, a ona nigdy naprawdę nie lubiła ‘Miasta Aniołów’. Wkrótce miała się stąd wynieść. A wszystko przez tego cholernego Burleya i jego kawał. Była panią Gibbs. Kto by przypuszczał, że tytuł, którego pragnęła lata temu, otrzyma w tak okrutnie groteskowy sposób. Była panią Gibbs od kilku lat. Przez cały czas, gdy starała się o nim zapomnieć, byli razem. Przynajmniej formalnie. Już za tydzień mają zamieszkać razem. W Waszyngtonie. Nie było to jednak szczęśliwe zakończenie, o którym śniła w zimne, grudniowe noce. To była farsa, nic więcej. Tak więc ma zamieszkać z mężczyzną swojego życia, być jego żoną, ale tylko przez rok. Na dodatek ze świadomością, że on nic do niej nie czuje, prawdopodobnie nigdy nie czuł, a i jeszcze jeden drobny szczegół, on obecnie jest w związku. Ma dziewczynę. W międzyczasie miał też nawet żonę, czy dwie, bo przecież dla niego ona była niczym, kolejną zabawką z długimi nogami i rudymi włosami. Natomiast on dla niej był wszystkim. Zniszczył ją dla innych mężczyzn. Nie pragnęła innego dotyku, innego głosu, nie była więc z innym mężczyzną od ich rozstania. Była idiotką, już dawno przyznała to przed sobą, a teraz będzie musiała pokazać to mu. Bo na pewno podczas tego roku nie wytrzyma i powie mu o swoich uczuciach. I to będzie jej koniec, gdy on zaśmieje się jej w twarz w odpowiedzi na to wyznanie. Jenny wzdrygnęła się, jak gdyby chciała zrzucić z siebie to uczucie strachu i rozpaczy. Musiała wrócić do domu i dokończyć pakowanie. Poza kartonem została już tylko jedna rzecz. Dziecięca zabawka do robienia mydlanych baniek. Stara i podniszczona, od dawna już pusta, jednak Jen nie mogła się jej pozbyć, bo wciąż doskonale pamiętała dzień, gdy ją dostała. Z tą plastikową zabawką wiążą się najwspanialsze wspomnienia z Paryża. (Wspomnienia jej jedynej miłości.)

Gibbs zebrał spotkanie. Już to samo w sobie świadczyło o zbliżających się kłopotach i mogło przynieść tylko katastrofę. Oczywiście to nie było wszystko, Gibbs zebrał spotkanie ze swoją drużyną, Abby, Ducky'm i Hollis. Timothy McGee siedział w piwnicy swojego szefa przerażony. Nie mógł natomiast zrozumieć zachowania swoich przyjaciół, no może z wyjątkiem Duckiego. Dr. Mallard był szczerze zaciekawiony przyczyną tego spotkania. Co do reszty był w kompletnej kropce. Tony wyglądał, jakby gwiazdka i to pełna filmów przyszła wcześniej. Ziva wyglądała, jakby już znała powód tego spotkania i była z tego powodu zdezorientowana. Natomiast Abby była tak radosna i pobudzona, jak gdyby wypiła beczkę kofeiny. Na dodatek Hollis i Gibbsa jeszcze nie było. „To wspaniała wiadomość prawda?” spytała ni z tego, ni z owego Abby. Wszyscy patrzyli na nią jakby urosła jej druga głowa. Dziewczyna zdawała się jednak tego nie zauważać i ciągnęła dalej. „Tak się cieszę, że w końcu się na to zdecydowali. Gibbsowi przyda się w końcu jakieś zdrowe małżeństwo, a z Hollis są dla siebie idealni”. Na to stwierdzenie Tony prychnął i zwrócił się do niej „Naprawdę myślisz, że po to Gibbs nas tu wezwał?” „A po co innego? To oczywiste, że chce nam powiedzieć o ślubie” „I tu się z tobą zgodzę Abbs. Chodzi o ślub, ale wątpię, by to miało coś wspólnego z Hollis.” „Jeśli wszystko wiesz DiNozzo, to czemu jeszcze nie powiedziałeś wszystkim i nie zaoszczędziłeś nam czasu?” Spytał Gibbs, schodząc po schodach.  
Za nim szła Hollis, która była najwyraźniej równie zaciekawiona, co reszta zebranych. „Chciałem zaszczyt poinformowania o tych niecodziennych wieściach zostawić tobie szefie”. Powiedział Tony pewnie. Gibbs zmarszczył tylko brwi. Nie było szans, by DiNozzo wiedział. On sam dowiedział się o tym dziś rano. Postanowił więc udowodnić blef swojego podwładnego. „Więc może ty zacznij, a ja przekaże najważniejszą wieść? Co ty na to DiNozzo?” Był pewien, że młody agent nie podejmie wyzwania. Jakie więc było jego zdziwienie, gdy Tony kiwnął twierdząco głową i zaczął mówić „Tak więc około 7 lat temu Gibbs dostał nowego agenta próbnego. Jednak w odróżnieniu od poprzednich, ten coś potrafił i myślał samodzielnie. Przez zachodzące w agencji zmiany była też jedna zasadnicza różnica, jeśli chodzi o tego agenta, a mianowicie agent Shepard był kobietą” Tim spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela ze zdziwieniem. Do czego on zmierzał? I co agentka, która pracowała z Gibbsem 7 lat temu, miała wspólnego z ich spotkaniem i ślubem, jak insynuował Tony. W tej chwili wtrącił się Ducky „Tak, doskonale pamiętam. Jennifer była istotnie bardzo zdolną agentką. Pracowała z Jethrem przez rok, a potem przeniosła się do Hiszpanii. Nie rozumiem więc, co ona może mieć z tym wspólnego. Chociaż nie wiem nawet, czy wciąż jest w Europie.” „Przeprowadziła się do Paryża po trzech miesiącach” wtrącił się Tony „potem było Chicago, Detroit, Baltimore, Seattle, Kario, potem znów Paryż, Nowy Jork i obecnie Los Angeles” agent wymienił spokojnie, jakby nie było niczym niecodziennym, że zna na pamięć miejsca, w których pracowała ta kobieta. „Jednak wracając do tematu, z Gibbsem pracował wtedy Burley, który postanowił zrobić genialny kawał, którego konsekwencje odczujemy w najbliższym roku. I teraz twoja kolej szefie, racja?” Gibbs patrzył się na swojego agenta w szoku. „Tak ale najpierw odpowiedz mi na jedno pytanie DiNozzo. Skąd ty do cholery wiesz o tym wszystkim?” Tony w odpowiedzi machnął ręką, jakby te informacje były powszechnie znane „Daj spokój szefie. Każdy przy zdrowych zmysłach chciałby umówić się z Shepard. Wszyscy agenci do niej zarywają, słyszałem, że nawet niektóre panie, to chyba oczywiste, że wieść, że Jenny jest panią Gibbs, rozprzestrzeni się od tak” mówiąc to, pstryknął palcami, jednak po chwili pobladł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co powiedział i że wszyscy się na niego gapią. Spojrzał ze strachem na swojego szefa. „Zginę za to, prawda?” spytał zduszonym głosem. Na twarzy Gibbsa odmalowana była czysta złość. Pewne było, że nie tak to sobie zaplanował. Tony nerwowo przełknął ślinę, czekając na najgorsze. Wyglądało ono jednak inaczej, niż się tego spodziewał.

Jak się okazało jego końce była Hollis. Hollis i jej słowa dokładniej. „Tony jestem pewna, że wszyscy zdążyliśmy już zauważyć, że Jethro miał prawdopodobnie tyle, żon co łodzi, więc co za różnica, z tą jak jej tam – Jessie? Bo wątpię by jej pojawienie się miało coś zmienić”  
Gdy to powiedziała, spojrzała wyczekująco na młodego agenta. Jednak on nie udzielił jej odpowiedzi. Wpatrywał się wciąż w Gibbsa, który był obecnie w kolorze dojrzałej piwonii. Hollis przestraszyło to niecodzienne zachowanie. Ze strachem spytała więc. „Jethro, o co chodzi? O czym mi nie mówisz?” „Jak DiNozzo zdążył już powiedzieć, Burley zrobił głupi kawał, chociaż nie mam pojęcia co to ma wspólnego z kawałem. Bliżej temu już do zbrodni federalnej. Burley sfabrykował papiery, zgodnie z którymi Jenny i ja jesteśmy małżeństwem. Niestety czas naszego ślubu pokrywa się z czasem, gdy pracowaliśmy pod przykrywką w Europie. Więc aby nie oskarżono nas o szpiegostwo, musimy przez najbliższy rok udawać małżeństwo. Poprosiłem was tu, by ustalić parę szczegółów. CIA wygrzebało te akta, jako karę za nasze ostatnie wspólne spotkanie, więc mogą próbować namieszać. Chce, abyście traktowali to, co będzie się działo, jak coś oczywistego i naturalnego.” Gdy Gibbs skończył mówić wszystkie oczy były w niego wlepione. W pomieszczeniu panowała niezmącona niczym cisza. W końcu Hollis zwróciła na siebie uwagę, odchrząkując. „Więc skoro jesteś żonaty i nie zamierzasz rozwieść się w najbliższej przyszłości, co będzie z nami?” Gibbs mimo że już spokojny, na powrót się zasępił, jednak nic nie odpowiedział. Wszyscy stali jak osłupieni. Wieści były poniekąd groteskowe. Abby pierwsza otrząsnęła się z letargu „Przecież jesteście razem tacy szczęśliwi, jakieś głupie papiery nie mogą tego zepsuć. Jesteś moją ulubioną osobą Hollis” powiedziała Gotka, przytulając kobietę niedźwiedzim uściskiem. Po chwili się odsunęła „To znaczy nie ulubioną, ulubioną, bo moją ulubioną osobą jest El Jeffe, ale ty jesteś ulubiona zaraz po nim. Rozumiesz o co mi chodzi, prawda? Natomiast nie lubię tej Jenny. Ona jest zła, mąci wam w tym cudownym związku swoim mackami i...” „Abby!” przerwał jej Tony. „Po pierwsze to nie jej wina, a tak w ogóle czemu ty ją oceniasz? Ty jej nawet nie znasz” młody agent wyglądał na poirytowanego. „A ty ją znasz?” wtrącił się McGee, który od pojawienia się Gibbsa nie odezwał się jednym słowem. Jednak teraz postanowił stanąć w obronie Abby. „Tak się składa, że znam McGeek, a o tym, jaka ona jest, może poświadczyć wiele osób, choćby Gibbs, albo Ducky”. Gdy żaden z mężczyzn się nie odezwał, Tony nerwowo rozejrzał się po pokoju. „Ziva!” krzyknął, jakby dopiero teraz ją zauważył. „Ty możesz to potwierdzić! Pracowałaś przecież z Shepard” Izraelka spojrzała niepewnie po zebranych. Nie była pewna co powiedzieć, po której stronie stanąć. W końcu zdecydowała się na najmniej inwazyjne rozwiązanie. „Jenny jest dobrym agentem. Jestem pewna, że nie zrobiłaby nic, by zaszkodzić agencji. Więc wątpię, by miała coś wspólnego z sytuacją, w której obecnie się znaleźliśmy” 'Kto by pomyślał, że z Zivy wyrośnie dyplomata' pomyślał z rozbawieniem Ducky. Nagle głos zabrał Gibbs, który chciał zakończyć temat Jenny zanim rozpęta się mała wojna. „Więc skoro najważniejszy punkt wieczoru mamy za sobą, co powiecie na drużynowy wieczór?” Jak zwykle Abby odpowiedziała, zanim inni zdążyli się zastanowić. „Och Gibbs, tak bardzo bym chciała, ale gram dzisiaj z zakonnicami w kręgle. Nie mogę ich zawieść. Ćwiczymy do mistrzostw” „Ja też muszę zrezygnować Jethro” powiedział Ducky. „Powinienem już wracać do matki. Była dzisiaj bardzo nerwowa.” „Ja też pasuje szefie. Obiecałem zapoznać Zivę, ze wspaniałą amerykańską kulturą, mamy na dzisiaj bilety na specjalny seans „Ojca Chrzestnego”” Widać było, że był podekscytowany, Gibbs kiwnął więc głową, na znak, że nie ma im za złe odrzucenie jego zaproszenia. Zauważył też, że McGee szukał sposobu, by się wykręcić, darował mu więc zakłopotanie i spytał „Więc może w weekend? Spotkamy się w parku”. „Świetny pomysł Gibbs” zachwyciła się Abby. Reszta pomachała głowami, wyrażając w ten sposób swoją aprobatę dla planu. W końcu Gibbs zwrócił się do Hollis „Więc zostajemy tylko ty, ja i łódź?” Ona skrzywiła się lekko w odpowiedzi „Dzisiaj nie mogę, mam babski wieczór. Musisz zadowolić się randką we dwoje” Mówiąc to, kiwnęła głową w kierunku łodzi. Wszyscy powiedzieli swoje pożegnania i ruszyli w kierunku wyjścia. Gibbs został więc sam w swojej piwnicy. Już miał wziąć szlifierkę w dłoń, gdy jego oczy padły na czerwone pudełko, na górnej półce regału. Trzymał w nim swoje skarby m.in. laurki od Kelly. Jednak w tym momencie jego myśli ciągnęło do innej rzeczy znajdującej się w pudełku. Ruszył więc w stronę szafki. Był w trakcie ściągania pudełka, gdy nagle uderzyła go myśl. Przecież ona już nic dla niego nie znaczyła, był szczęśliwy z Hollis. Nie musiał więc zaglądać do tego pudełka. Z tą myślą odwrócił się, napełnił słoik burbonem i zaczął piaskować swoją łódź. Nie spodziewał się nawet, że ten tydzień minie tak szybko, a jego uczucia staną się jeszcze bardziej sprzeczne i niepewne.


	3. 2

Jen patrzyła na rozmazane kształty drzew i budynków w DC. Postanowiła przyjechać wcześniej. Nie miała nic do roboty w Los Angeles. Zakończyła swoją współpracę z tamtejszym NCIS, a tutaj zaczynała za tydzień. Miała więc tydzień dla siebie. Jej problemem było natomiast to, że nie miała co ze sobą zrobić. Miała bogate życie towarzyskie. Wszędzie, gdzie się zatrzymywała, miała dobrych znajomych, którzy na pewno nie mieliby nic przeciwko kilku wspólnym lunchom, czy wypadom do baru. Ona jednak nie miała na to wszystko nastroju. Wsiadła więc do pierwszego samolotu, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, że jej rzeczy będą tu dopiero w czwartek, Chciała być bliżej niego. Matko, nawet w jej głowie brzmiało to idiotycznie. Taksówka stanęła nagle. I Jen dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że była na miejscu. Była w domu. A przynajmniej w miejscu, które powinna tak nazywać. To tu się wychowała. Jednak nigdy nie czuła tej specjalnej więzi z tym miejscem. Prawdę mówiąc, tylko w jednym miejscu czuła się jak w domu, ku ironii było to w Serbii, gdzie spędziła może tydzień swojego życia i nie była nawet do końca pewna, gdzie znajdował się jej dom. Jednak to tam była szczęśliwa jak nigdy w życiu. Z ociąganiem weszła na schody i przekręciła klucz w starym, lekko zacinającym się zamku. I już była w domu, w Waszyngtonie. Tylko co teraz? Przecież nie mogła się pojawić w jego drzwiach bez zapowiedzi, na dodatek o tak śmiesznej porze. Postanowiła więc poczekać na odpowiedniejszą. Z tą myślą zaczęła zdejmować płótna, którymi okryte były meble. Poczeka. Nie ma co przyśpieszać spraw. Jednak czekanie nigdy nie było jej mocną stroną.  
Tak więc pół godziny później Jenny wykręcała numer telefonu, z nadzieją, że Gibbs w międzyczasie nie został geniuszem informatycznym, i czegoś nie zmienił. Gdy tylko usłyszała sygnał w słuchawce, serce zaczęło łomotać jej jak oszalałe. Po chwili cała pewność siebie ją opuściła. Co ona w ogóle sobie myślała? Już miała odłożyć słuchawkę, gdy usłyszała ten głos. „Halo?” zabrzmiało w słuchawce. Nie był to jednak jego głos. „Halo?” powtórzył tajemniczy głos. „Jeżeli to znów jakieś szczeniackie wybryki, to zamierzam podać ten numer policji. Należy skończyć te głupie zabawy... Moment Jethro...”, gdy tylko usłyszała to imię, serce w niej zamarło. Wiec się udało, dodzwoniła się do niego. Ta kobieta odebrała jego telefon. Moment czy ona właśnie usłyszała coś o rozłączaniu się? O boże, musiała coś powiedzieć i to szybko. „Przepraszam, czy dodzwoniłam się do domu pana Gibbsa?” spytała najbardziej spokojnym i profesjonalnym głosem, na jaki było ją stać, jej wnętrzności wciąż jednak były poskręcane ze strachu. Kobieta przez chwilę milczała. Może to jednak była pomyłka i imię Jethro nie było tak wyjątkowe, jak mężczyzna o tym imieniu, którego poznała „Tak, ale niestety nie ma go obecnie w domu” kobieta na drugim końcu linii skłamała. Jen ze złości zacisnęła zęby, czy ta kobieta myślała, że ona była głucha i nie słyszała jej wcześniejszej wypowiedzi (to znaczy nie wszystkie dobrze usłyszała, ale to nie był główny punkt). „A czy mogłaby mi pani powiedzieć, kiedy wróci albo podać mi jakiś inny numer kontaktowy?” skoro ona planowała tak grać, Jenny stwierdziła, że może warto spróbować, uzyskać informacje w ten sposób. „Niestety, nie wiem, kiedy wróci, nie zabrał też swojej komórki” na ten komentarz Jen niemal parsknęła w słuchawkę. Gibbs zapomniał telefonu? Gibbs 'nigdy nie bądź nieosiągalny' zapomniał telefonu? Za kogo ta kobieta ją miała? Jednak kłótnia przez telefon, z kobietą, o której nic nie wiedziała, nie była najrozsądniejszym pomysłem. Jen postanowiła się więc rozłączyć. „W takim razie przepraszam, za zabrany pani czas. Gdyby Jethro wrócił niedługo, proszę mu przekazać, że J dzwoniła i chce się spotkać. On będzie wiedział, o kogo chodzi. Do widzenia.” Tymi słowami zakończyła rozmowę. Teraz pozostało jej już tylko czekać na jego odpowiedź. Chociaż, jeśli o tym pomyśleć, miała jeszcze jedno wyjście.

Tymczasem w domu Gibbsa, Hollis ściskała nerwowo słuchawkę. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że przed chwilą odebrała telefon od jakiejś byłej Jethro. Miała przynajmniej nadzieję, że to była jakaś była. Wróć. Hollis to nie ten typ faceta. On nie byłby w stanie zrobić jej takiego świństwa. Teraz zostawało pytanie, czy powinna mu powiedzieć o tym telefonie. Jeśli to nikt ważny nie zareaguje, a jeśli będzie zakłopotany, to będzie oznaczało, że należy mu się kopniak, albo coś takiego pokroju. Powinna mu więc powiedzieć, prawda? Tak. I zaraz to zrobi. W tym momencie do pokoju wszedł Jethro. „Hollis jest już późno, powinniśmy się położyć, jeśli jutro mamy iść do tego parku.” mówiąc to, chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął delikatnie w stronę schodów, prowadzących na piętro. „Tak, tak już się kładę, po prostu się zamyśliłam”. Uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo i podążyła za nim. Zatrzymała się jednak na szczycie. „Jethro...?” spytała „Tak?” „Nie, już nic” odpowiedziała po chwili. Stchórzyła. Nikt nie mógł jej jednak winić, bo przecież nie wiedziała, jakie skutki może mieć ta wiadomość.

***********

W sobotę nadeszła katastrofa. Wszystko zaczęło się, gdy tylko Hollis wstała. Całą noc myślała o tej kobiecie, która zadzwoniła. Dopiero leżąc łóżku, uświadomiła sobie, że mogła to być TA kobieta. Nie do końca była żona Jethro. Ta myśl napełniła ją lekkim przerażeniem. 'Czego chciała? Kim ona była? Jaka była?' Musiała się tego dowiedzieć, bo inaczej by oszalała. Skierowała się więc w kierunku piwnicy, gdzie Gibbs na pewno już rezydował. Jak zwykle ze swoją łodzią. Gdy na niego patrzyła, przyszło jej na myśl, że obchodzi się z nią z delikatnością i precyzją artysty, zupełnie jak z ciałem kochanki. Wtem uderzyła ją myśl. Czy dotykał tak JEJ? Dłużej nie mogła już tego znieść. Podeszła do niego. Mimo, iż stał tyłem, musiał wyczuć jej obecność, bo nagle się wyprostował. W końcu kiedyś służył w marynarce, a tych mężczyzn się nie zaskakuje. Odwrócił się do niej z uśmiechem, który spełzł mu z ust, gdy zobaczył jej skonsternowaną twarz. „Jethro...” zaczęła Holis. Wyglądała, jakby sama nie była do końca pewna, czy chce dokończyć to zdanie, „Jak ona wygląda?” „Jak kto wygląda?” spytał zbity z tropu Gibbs. „Twoja żona”. odpowiedziała Hollis. „Jak ona wygląda? Musisz to przecież wiedzieć. Choćby dlatego, że współpracowaliście.”  
„To było lata temu. Nie pamiętam już, jak wyglądała”. - odpowiedział szybko. Możliwe, że odrobinę za szybko. „Nie pamiętasz? Poślubiłeś tę kobietę, a nie jesteś w stanie jej opisać? Jethro to niskie nawet jak na ciebie i twoje tabuny rudowłosych żon...” „Hollis” przerwał jej „doskonale wiesz, że jej nie poślubiłem, to była pomyłka. Współpracowałem z tą kobietą”. „Ostatnio chyba stwierdziłeś, że inne twoje małżeństwa też były pomyłką” odpowiedziała z przekąsem. Miała dość tej chorej sytuacji. Dość ścigania się z duchem. Do tego z bezkształtnym duchem. „Proszę, Jethro. To mnie prześladuje. Wydaje mi się, że każda kobieta na ulicy to ona. Powiedz mi, jak ona wygląda”. Gibbs westchnął. 'Co miał jej powiedzieć?' „Więc tak: Była niska więc często chodziła w szpilkach, co było szalone w tej pracy, dziw, że nie skręciła sobie karku. Miała długie, rude, kręcone włosy, które nigdy się nie układały, opadały jej na twarz, albo uciekały z kucyka. Oczy miała zielone. Nie były to jednak oczy zielone jak las ani jak morze. Była blada, bardzo blada, nigdy się nie opalała. Nie miała też ani jednego piega, co było dziwnie nienaturalne”. Hollis odetchnęła. Jethro powiedział to wszystko na jednym tchu, bez głębszego zastanowienia, czy zająknięcia. Musiało to więc być prawdą. Poza tym ze sposobu, w jaki o niej mówił, mogła być pewna jednego. Jethro nie był zainteresowany tą kobietą. W żadnym stopniu. Mówił o niej jak, o jakiejś starej zabawce, którą zgubił lata temu, ale nigdy nie szukał. „Dziękuję Jethro, to bardzo mi pomogło.” Gibbs w odpowiedzi wzruszył tylko ramionami i dalej piaskował łódź. Najwyraźniej nie miał już nic do dodania. Hollis ruszyła więc w kierunku schodów. „Tylko się nie zasiedź , mamy się przecież spotkać z resztą w parku za kilka godzin” i mówiąc to, zniknęła w ciemnym korytarzu. Po chwili dało się słyszeć skrzypienie drzwi wejściowych. Gibbs oparł się ciężko o łódź. Właśnie nakłamał Hollis. Musiał to zrobić, bo gdyby opisał Jen inaczej, wybuchłaby kłótnia. Tylko dlaczego, skoro był w szczęśliwym związku, miałby wykłócać się o kobietę, która nic dla niego nie znaczyła? A na dodatek kłamać o jej wyglądzie, przecież nie było w nim nic nadzwyczajnego. Westchnął ciężko. Dlatego, że tą kobietą była Jen i choć nie mówił o tym głośno, wciąż znaczyła dla niego o wiele więcej, niż byłby w stanie się przyznać.

***********************

Jenny stała przed lustrem i podziwiała efekt swojej mozolnej pracy. Przebierała się już chyba z pięć razy. Sama nie wierzyła, że to robiła. Gdy tylko zakończyła rozmowę z Hollis Mann, bo tak nazywała się kobieta, z którą obecnie spotykał się Gibbs, zadzwoniła do Tony'ego. Po wstępnym „przesłuchaniu” dowiedziała się, że cała drużyna spotyka się dziś w parku. Umówiła się więc tam z Gillian i Trish, upewniając się, że drogi jej i Gibbsa się przetną. Dzień był piękny, idealny na pobyt w parku. Gdyby tylko nie była w trakcie szatańskiego planu, jak określił to DiNozzo, takie wyjście dobrze by jej zrobiło. Jenny dokonała ostatecznych poprawek, wygładziła nieistniejące fałdy na ubraniach i wyszła, by zmierzyć się ze swoim przeznaczeniem.

Zapowiadał się naprawdę wspaniały dzień. Całej drużynie dopisywał humor. Hollis też wydawała się mniej spięta niż w poprzednim tygodniu. Abby nie była do końca pewna, co było tego przyczyną, jednak nie zamierzała się skarżyć na zmianę nastroju pani pułkownik. Skończyli właśnie grę frisbee i zamierzali udać się na drobny piknik, gdy nagle Tony zatrzymał się i zaczął marudzić. Coś było zdecydowanie nie tak, a DiNozzo bez wątpienia kręcił, Abby nie wiedziała tylko jeszcze dlaczego. Młody agent stał obecnie na środku ścieżki, uniemożliwiając innym przejście i tłumaczył coś Gibbsowi, na temat pastrami, po co, któż to mógł wiedzieć. Nagle w głowę Gibbsa z impetem uderzyła baseballowa piłka. Centralnie w środek czoła. Jethro zaskoczony tym atakiem, nie zdążył zareagować na czas i upadł na ziemię. Było to bądź, co bądź niespotykane zjawisko, więc Abby nie była do końca pewna, czy powinni do niego podchodzić. Nagle podbiegła do nich jakaś kobieta, która była wyraźnie zatroskana i lekko przerażona. Tony pobladł odrobinę na jej widok. Abby uderzyła myśl, że może coś ukrywał, knuł za plecami, jednak po chwili jej myśli powróciły do nieznajomej, która obecnie pochylała się nad El Jeffe. On natomiast zdążył już się podźwignąć i usiąść na trawę, chociaż wzrok miał nie do końca przytomny. „O mój Boże, Jethro nic ci nie jest?” W tym momencie Abs usłyszała w swojej głowie ostrzegawczy dzwonek. Coś było zdecydowanie nie tak. Nie wiedziała jeszcze tylko co. Odpowiedzi udzielił jej Gibbs. No, mniej więcej... „Jen?”

Jenny bez wątpienia osiągnęła swój cel. Stała obecnie między współpracownikami Jethro i była w centrum uwagi. Postanowiła to więc wykorzystać. Jeszcze bardziej pochyliła się nad Gibbsem, dbając o to, by Hollis zauważyła odsłonięty dekolt zwrócony w stronę „jej męża”. „Przepraszam, naprawdę nie chciałam, ale nigdy nie miałam ręki do pałki” szczebiotała, jak jedna z idiotek, którymi gardziła. „Mocno cię boli? Może powinnam cię zawieść do lekarza albo chociaż to obejrzeć” ciągnęła dalej, świadomie ignorując zrzucane jej spojrzenia i wymowne prychnięcia Hollis. Zamierzała odegrać tę szopkę do końca i nie zamierzała wycofywać się przez takie błahostki. W tym czasie Gibbs zaczął powoli dochodzić do siebie i chyba nawet zrozumiał sytuację, w której się znalazł. Wyglądało, że wszyscy zebrani chcieli zacząć rzucać w jej stronę masę pytań. Jednak zanim zrobiło się nieciekawie, Ducky postanowił przejąć kontrolę nad sytuacją. „Jennifer, moja droga, wspaniale wyglądasz. Jaki to niezwykły przypadek, że się tu spotkaliśmy, jak się miewasz?” Jenny przeklęła w myślach. Jeśli zignoruje Duckiego, zauważą, że gra. Jeśli mu odpowie, będzie musiała odsunąć się od Jethro. Postanowiła grać na zwłokę i udać, iż źle zrozumiała jego pytanie. „Dobrze. Dziewczyny wyciągnęły mnie tutaj. Narzekały, że nie widziałyśmy się wieki, a one muszą poćwiczyć, bo praca za biurkiem je zniszczy.” Jeśli Dr. Mallard zauważył jej unik, nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

W tym czasie Gibbs doszedł do siebie i wpatrywał się w Jen niedowierzającym wzrokiem. Nie miał pojęcia, co jej powiedzieć. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że miała tu przyjechać, ale nie przypuszczał, że to będzie już. Mogła go uprzedzić, zadzwonić. Chwycił się tej myśli, jak tonący brzytwy i postanowił zaatakować „Czemu nie uprzedziłaś, że już przyjechałaś? Mogłaś zadzwonić.” Odpowiedziała mu podniesiona lewa brew i kpiący uśmieszek. Wyglądało na to, że Jennifer Shepard przez te lata nie zmieniła się ani o jotę. „Dzwoniłam do ciebie...” powiedziała wolno, przeciągając litery „Wygląda jednak na to, że masz jakieś problemy z komunikacją” mówiąc to, spojrzała na Hollis, obrzucając ją drwiącym spojrzeniem. „Prawdę mówiąc muszę już iść. Jestem umówiona.” powiedziała Jenny po chwili milczenia. 'Umówiona? W sobotnią noc? Z kim? Przecież nie była w mieście od lat, prawda?' Szybko odrzucił od siebie te myśli. W końcu wcale go to nie obchodziło. „Zdzwonimy się, potem.” dodała po chwili. Wyglądała, jakby miała już odejść, gdy nagle się zatrzymała i odwróciła do DiNozzo. „Świetnie wyglądasz Tony. Musimy wybrać się na drinka, czy coś, żeby nadrobić zaległości”. Powiedziała, całując go w policzek i uśmiechając się figlarnie. W Gibbsie się zagotowało. Jenny nie zwróciła jednak uwagi na jego zaciśniętą szczękę. Machnęła ręką i pobiegła w stronę swoich znajomych.

************************  
_-Prosto w środek głowy? To się nazywa precyzja. I, że akurat ustał właśnie tam. Moment! Była w zmowie z tamtym facetem, prawda? Pewnie zrobiła do tego jakieś super cwane obliczenia. Użyła jakiegoś programu i zrobiła kilka prób._  
_\- Z tego co mi wiadomo, to po prostu było zrządzenie losu. Zwykłe szczęście, jak wiele rzeczy, które się nam przytrafia._  
_\- Tak, jak to teraz? Raczej nie czuje jakbym miała farta._  
_-Bo patrzysz na to wszystko ze złej strony._  
_-To twoim zdaniem tu jest jakaś dobra strona?_  
_-Oczywiście, że jest. Tak wiem, to miało być pytanie retoryczne. Jednak ja widzę to coś czego ty wciąż nie dostrzegasz_.  
_\- A mianowicie?_  
_\- Przecież wciąż żyjesz._  
_\- Momentami w to wątpię. Opowiadaj dalej, dobrze?_

***************************** 

Wszystko poszło nie tak. Kompletnie nie tak. Powinna powiedzieć mu o tym telefonie, a teraz nie dość, że było za późno, to jeszcze na dodatek milczenie okazało się być jej gwoździem do trumny. Nic więc dziwnego, że wcale nie paliła się do rozmowy z Jethro. Jednak było to nieuniknione. Gdy tylko wyszli z samochodu i skierowali się w kierunku jej mieszkania, wyczuła, że Jethro ostatkiem sił opanowuje ogarniającą go złość. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami i na pozór cierpliwie czekał, aż je otworzy. Jednak gdy tylko weszli do mieszkania, zarzucił ją pytaniami. „Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś, że dzwoniła?” spytał ostro i bezosobowo. Hollis poczuła, jak skręcają się jej wnętrzności. Nigdy nie słyszała, by głos Jethro był tak oschły. Jednak odkąd tylko pojawiła się sprawa tej kobiety, jego podejście się zmieniło. „Zapomniałam o tym” zełgała prosto. „Poza tym nie byłam nawet pewna, że to akurat ona dzwoniła. Nie przedstawiła się przecież.” Mówiąc to przeszła do kuchni i zaczęła zajmować się obiadem, jakby zachowanie jej partnera nie było niczym nadzwyczajnym. „Czyli ktoś do mnie dzwoni. Nie przedstawia się nawet, a ty nie pamiętasz, ba może nawet nie widzisz potrzeby, by mi o tym wspomnieć?” warknął Gibbs „Czemu ty w ogóle odbierasz mój telefon?” Na tę uwagę Hollis wzdrygnęła się. „Przepraszam bardzo, o panie i władco, że odważyłam się odebrać twój telefon, jednak uznałam to za konieczne, skoro ty nie raczyłeś wyjść z tej swojej piwnicy” zaczęła kpiąco. „ Jednak co mnie to powinno obchodzić, racja? Przecież my wcale nie jesteśmy w poważnym, dojrzałym związku.” kontynuowała, choć teraz jej słowa coraz bardziej stawały się krzykiem. „Dorośli ludzie ze sobą rozmawiają i nie wściekają się o byle co. No chyba, że jednak ta kobieta, kobieta, z którą nawet nie byłeś związany, jest dla ciebie ważniejsza ode mnie.” w tym momencie z pauzowała, by wziąć oddech. „Jeśli tak jest wynoś się” dodała po chwili „Nie ma sensu w to brnąć, dopóki nie ustalisz czego chcesz i kto ma być tego częścią.” mówiąc to, wskazała ręką w kierunku wyjścia. Jedyną odpowiedzią, było trzaśnięcie frontowych drzwi. Hollis została więc sama w kuchni, a łzy zaczęły zbierać się jej pod powiekami. Nie wierzyła, że wyszedł, że zostawił ją bez słowa. Mimo dzisiejszych wydarzeń ślepo miała nadzieję, że zostanie i powie jej, że to ona była dla niego najważniejsza. Nie mogło to jednak być prawdą, skoro teraz, gdy spotkała Jennifer Shepard, dowiedziała się o jego kłamstwie. Ta kobieta była zjawiskowa. Nie było lepszego wyrazu, by określić jej urodę. Tak jak powiedział Jethro, włosy opadały jej niesfornie na czoło, jednak to tylko dodawało Jennifer uroku. Gdy tylko nazwał ją Jen w parku i spojrzał jak na ducha, którego widzi w snach, mogła być pewna, że właśnie zakończył się ten związek. Nie miała szans, w konkurowaniu z tą kobietą. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że była dla niego ważna tak samo, jak Shannon. Hollis musiała więc ustąpić i oddalić się z jego życia. Bo chociaż kochała go całym sercem, jego było we władaniu innej. Choć może sam zainteresowany nie do końca o tym wiedział.

W tym samym czasie Abby chodziła nerwowo po swoim mieszkaniu. Myśli kotłowały jej się w głowie i nie mogła się na niczym skupić. Próbowała już wszystkiego. Słuchała nawet jakiejś durnej debaty, na jakiś straaasznie nudny temat. Jednak nawet to nie pomogło w uspokojeniu jej myśli. Jedyne, na czym mogła się skupić to ta kobieta z parku. To nie mogła być przecież TA Jenny. Było za wcześnie. Nie powinna jeszcze przyjeżdżać. Poza tym jakie były szanse, że spotkaliby tę kobietę, akurat w parku, gdzie nie bywali nawet regularnie. Dobrze, może i wyglądała jak typowa pani Gibbs, ale to jeszcze niczego nie tłumaczyło, prawda? Gibbs ją znał i miała na imię tak, jak jego nie do końca była żona. Ta kobieta nie mogła być żoną Gibbsa, kobietą, która miała być czystym złem. Czarownicą, która będzie próbowała zniszczyć szczęście El Jeffe. Jednak Jenny wydawała się osobą miłą, dobrą i wesołą. Bił od niej taki dziwny blask, emanowała takim ciepłem. Dla Abby było to po prostu niemożliwe. Wyglądała jak kobieta idealna, jednak nie mogła nią być, bo wtedy Gibbs by z nią był. W końcu to El Jeffe. Ten facet na pewno nie był na tyle głupi, by pozwolić uciec takiej kobiecie. Więc o co w tym wszystkim chodziło? I co wspólnego miał z tym DiNozzo? Na myśl o agencie Abby podskoczyła jak oparzona. Przecież to było aż za oczywiste. Musiała tylko przesłuchać Toniego. To natomiast było zadaniem prostszym niż zabranie dziecku cukierka. „Pora, by rzucić trochę światła, na tę mroczną sprawę” powiedziała jeszcze złowrogo, zanim ruszyła do mieszkania DiNozza.

*********************************************  
Jenny siedziała w gabinecie zadowolona ze swojego wyczynu. Nie do końca wierzyła, że da radę przeprowadzić tę akcję. Jednak poszło jak po maśle, a na dodatek trafiła Jethro prosto w głowę. Nie żeby była jakąś masochistką. Po prostu Jethro zasługiwał na porządny cios. Może gdyby zadała mu go dawno temu, nie miałaby takich problemów z wyrzucaniem go z pamięci i płakaniem po nocach. Jednak teraz to była już historia. Jeśli wszystko poszło tak, jak przypuszczała, Hollis była obecnie sama w domu, po wielkiej kłótni z Gibbsem, co oznaczało, że agent też jest teraz sam, w swojej piwnicy ze szklaneczką albo prędzej słoikiem burbonu. Jen wiedziała, że jest obecnie zbyt rozbity, by podejmować racjonalne decyzje. Uznała więc ten czas za odpowiedni moment na złożenie mu wizyty i rozmowę odnośnie tego, gdzie będzie mieszkała przez ten rok. Mimo, iż nie widzieli się od wielu lat, była pewna, że odrzuci tę propozycję, a Jen będzie mogła zrzucić to na niego. Odbędzie się bez zbędnych wymówek. Była świadoma, że takie postępowanie jest nie fair, i że prawdopodobnie trochę nie etyczne, jednak musiała wykorzystać swoją szansę. Gierki, były dla niej czymś powszednim, ale mieszkanie z Gibbsem i szczere rozmowy, o tym, co między nimi było, a raczej o tym, czego nie było, wykończyłyby ją. Zamknęła więc za sobą drzwi i skierowała do domu Jethro. Droga zajęła jej kwadrans, choć robiła, co mogła, by ją jakoś przedłużyć. Gdy w końcu stanęła przy drzwiach, zawahała się. Może jednak to nie był taki dobry pomysł? Może powinna zawrócić. Może... jej rozmyślania przerwało zatrzymanie się na podjeździe samochodu Jethro. 'Co do... Przecież powinien już dawno być w domu' pomyślała Jen ze zdenerwowaniem. Wszystko było nie tak. Poza tym, teraz gdy już zobaczył ją na ganku, nie pozwoli jej się wycofać. 'Genialnie Jen. To jeden z twoich najgorszych pomysłów' pomyślała jeszcze agentka, nim ruszyła zmierzyć się ze swoim przeznaczeniem.

Jethro ze zdenerwowaniem przemierzał kolejne ulice wiodące go do domu. Nie wierzył, że pokłócił się z Hollis o coś takiego. Wiedział, że zachował się jak dupek i powinien ją przeprosić już w chwili gdy przekroczył próg jej domu. Nawet trzaskanie było już na pokaz. Nie potrafił się jednak przemóc i zawrócić. Nie pozwalała mu na to duma. Na dodatek Hollis uważała, że czuł coś do Jen. To było niedorzeczne. „Jen była wredna bez specjalnej okazji.” zaczął powoli wyliczać sobie Gibbs. „Jen była uparta i szła do celu po trupach. Jen bez przerwy się z niego nabijała Jen... stoi właśnie na moim ganku?!” Co do cholery? Czy ona naprawdę zawsze musiała się zjawiać, wtedy, gdy on podejmował ostateczne kroki, by się od niej oddalić i zapomnieć. Z tą kobietą było coś zdecydowanie nie tak. Miała ten przeklęty brak wyczucia czasu, a na dodatek zawsze niosła ze sobą wiadomości o małych i dużych katastrofach, najczęściej odczuwalnych dla niego. Gibbs z lekkim ociąganiem wysiadł z samochodu i ruszył w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. Ciekawe, co tak ważnego miała mu do obwieszczenia, że fatygowała się osobiście aż tutaj. Postanowił ją zignorować i przejść prosto do piwnicy. Jeśli to coś naprawdę ważnego to od razu mu powie, jeśli nie to sobie pójdzie i... cholera szła za nim. Widać po niej było, że jest poddenerwowana. Ciekawe dlaczego? To w końcu jemu walił się świat. Ona po prostu tu sobie przyjechała, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Żyła na walizkach, z tego co mówił Tony. A wyglądało na to, że znają się bardzo dobrze, po tym jej pożegnaniu w parku. Rozmyślając, nalał sobie burbonu w prowizoryczną szklankę i zaczął piaskować łódź. Nagle uderzyła go myśl. Czy ona i DiNozzo...? Nie. Nie ma mowy, by DiNozzo spotykał się z jego Jen. To znaczy nie z jego Jen. Po prostu z Jen. Jej nie interesował taki typ mężczyzn, Czuł jak wzbiera w nim złość i niepewność. Nie tak miało być. Zamierzał przeczekać Jen. Poczekać, aż się złamie i przemówi, i wtedy zaatakować. Jednak nie był w stanie. „Po co przyszłaś?” spytał spoglądając na nią. „Ciebie też miło widzieć Jethro. Czy powinnam wspomnieć, że ani odrobinę się nie zmieniłeś?” więc postanowiła krążyć wokół tematu. Dobrze, mógł w to grać. Znał tę grę. „Po co teraz zacząć się okłamywać Jen?” Na tę uwagę w kąciku jej ust pojawił się cień uśmiechu. Jeśli się zastanowić, to był pierwszy raz, gdy widział ją uśmiechniętą, naprawdę uśmiechniętą od, nie miał pewności. Paryża? Może Serbii? Tęsknił za tym uśmiechem, ale to było niedorzeczne. Wiedział, że nie będą już razem. Ich relacja była zbyt pogmatwana. „Więc rozmawiałam z Morrowem na temat naszego małżeństwa” Co? Już łapała się za konkrety? Coś zdecydowanie było na rzeczy. „Narzekał, czemu nie został zaproszony na BBQ?” On natomiast doszedł do wniosku, że nie jest w stanie podejść do sprawy poważnie. To przez Jen i jej obecność nie mógł się skupić. Odstawił więc szlifierkę. Bo nie było potrzeby, by zniszczył swoją łódź przez nieuwagę. Szybko pożałował tej myśli, bo w efekcie wylądował twarzą w twarz z Jen, co nie było niczym dobrym, bo patrzenie jej w oczy zawsze było dla niego zgubą. „Nie, rozmawialiśmy o farsie, którą będziemy musieli odegrać, by uwiarygodnić nasze małżeństwo”, Farsa. Więc dla niej to wszystko było tylko nic nieznaczącą farsą. „On uważa, że powinniśmy razem zamieszkać.” dodała po chwili, nagle strasznie pochłonięta oglądaniem zawartości jednego ze słoików. Co takiego? Zamieszkać? Razem? Z Jen? Choć jego pierwszą myślą powinno być szybkie odrzucenie tego pomysłu, jakaś część jego, bardzo niewielka schowana w głębi i stłamszona przez te wszystkie lata właśnie krzyczała z radości, gotowa przy najbliższej możliwości związać gdzieś Jen i zamknąć by już nigdy mu nie uciekła, a on zawsze mógł oglądać jej wspaniały uśmiech. Bez obawy, że ktoś inny też go zobaczy. 'Ogarnij się idioto. To kobieta, a nie jakiś przedmiot, który możesz trzymać na półce.' zganił się w myślach agent. Oczywiste było, że domagała się odpowiedzi, a on milczał jak kretyn. Gibbs sam był w szoku, gdy usłyszał swoje słowa...


	4. 3

Agent obudził się gwałtownie i usiadł na łóżku. Nie do końca wiedział, gdzie jest. Po chwili przypomniał sobie, że tak właśnie wygląda jego własna sypialnia. Więc to był tylko sen. Piękny, piękny sen. Jednak wciąż nierzeczywisty. W tym momencie przeklął w duchu. Skoro wszystko było snem, to jej też tu nie było. Wszystko sobie wyśnił, wydumał. ‘Cholera jasna to było niesprawiedliwe. Nie mogła mu się tak pojawiać w marzeniach i znikać bez śladu chwilę potem. To po prostu nie było fair.’ Zdenerwowany uderzył twarzą w poduszkę by powrócić do krainy snów, która prezentowała się o niebo lepiej niż jego mieszkanie. Jednak przeszkadzał mu w tym ogromny łozgot. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że ze snu wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi. Niecierpliwe pukanie do drzwi. To musiała być Abby. Nikt inny nie wkładał w to tyle 'uczucia'. Agent wstał więc z łóżka i powlekł się w stronę drzwi, by otworzyć zalatanej Gotce. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy bez powitania przycisnęła go do ściany na korytarzu. „Mów co wiesz i to natychmiast, bo jak nie to pobawimy się w złego gliniarza i jeszcze gorszego gliniarza. A to nie będzie przyjemne”. Powiedziała dziewczyna ostro. Najwyraźniej przygotowała się do starcia i nie zamierzała odpuścić. Niech ją wszyscy diabli, przecież nikt nie myślał trzeźwo i nie podejmował ważnych decyzji o takiej godzinie. Czego więc od niego chciała? Żeby zdradził coś, czego nie powinien. W jednej chwili słodka, w następnej zamieniała się w przesłuchującego, którego nie powstydziłoby się CIA. Nie rozumiał tej dziewczyny. ”Abby, o co ci chodzi?” spytał więc. „Masz mi natychmiast powiedzieć wszystko, co o niej wiesz”. Odpowiedziała Gotka. „O kim znowu?” dopytywał się nie do końca przytomny agent. „No o tej kobiecie z parku!” krzyknęła zdenerwowana tym wszystkim Abby. Nie miała czasu na zabawę w podchody z Tonym. Przecież te informacje były zbyt ważne, by mogła czekać. „Kobieta z parku?” spytał powoli „To była Jenny… To znaczy agentka Shepard. Znaczy się… wiesz, ta żona Gibbsa… Ta od żartu...” zaczął powoli DiNozzo. „”Skąd ją znasz?” rzuciła następne pytanie Abby, jednocześnie dociskając go do ściany. „Współpracowaliśmy kiedyś w Baltimore. Zanim zacząłem tu, w NCIS. Poza tym spotkaliśmy się na ślubie wspólnych znajomych w LA. Mój kuzyn żenił się z jej przyjaciółką z liceum i wtedy próbowałem do niej zarywać, ale nie wyszło” przestał się jąkać i zaczął mówić szybko, by go puściła „Abby serio to już wszystko, nie wiem nic więcej” chyba musiało jej to wystarczyć, bo odsunęła się i z uśmiechem spytała „Nie mogłeś mi tego od razu powiedzieć?” Kiwając wesoło głową, odwróciła się w stronę drzwi i zaczęła wychodzić. Po chwili odwróciła się jeszcze przez ramię i rzuciła „Widzimy się w pracy. Pamiętaj, żeby się wyspać” DiNozzo stał jak wryty i nawet nie dotarł do niego dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. W życiu nie miał dziwniejszych odwiedzin.

5 godzin wcześniej 

Jen przebierała się w piżamę, zgrzytając ze złości zębami. On nie powiedział, tego co usłyszała, że powiedział, prawda? To było niemożliwe. Nie tak planowała. Z tym facetem naprawdę było coś nie tak. Nie powinien był powiedzieć jej czegoś takiego. Jej odpowiedź w sumie też nie była lepsza. W co ona idiotka się wkopała. Najlepiej dla wszystkich byłoby chyba gdyby zniknęła, zapadła się pod ziemię. Tak to było chyba to. Jednak nie była do końca pewna jak to zrobić. Dlaczego w tych wszystkich reality show nie podawano odpowiedzi na pytanie „Co zrobić, gdy zrobiłam coś głupiego i chcę się schować przed moim ex, który jest, przez zbieg okoliczności moim mężem i do którego wciąż coś czuje, więc nie chciałabym wyjść na idiotkę?”. 'Wątpię, by coś takiego zmieściło się na ekranie' pomyślała jeszcze z przekąsem Jenny, kładąc się do łóżka. To wszystko na pewno było tylko snem. Złym snem i niczym więcej.

_„On uważa, że powinniśmy razem zamieszkać.”_  
_„Dlaczego?”_  
_„Małżeństwa nie mieszkają osobno gdy żyją w jednym mieście. Wcześniej mieszkałam poza Waszyngtonem, ale teraz... przejrzą nas od razu Jethro”_  
_„Powinnaś wprowadzić się tak szybko, jak to możliwe, żeby nie było podejrzeń, możesz już dzisiaj tu spać”._  
_„Tak, to chyba najlepsze rozwiązanie.”_  
...

 

Jethro odstawił słoik i przeciągnął ręką po twarzy. Dochodziła druga nad ranem, a on wciąż nie opuścił piwnicy. W normalnych warunkach bez wahania położyłby się pod łodzią, jednak choć nie chciał się do tego głośno przyznać, ostatnia sprawa wykończyła go na tyle, że nie mógłby po takiej nocy normalnie pracować. Musiał więc iść na górę. To pozostawiało jednak dwa wybory. Kanapa, albo Jenny. Pierwszą opcję powinien od razu odrzucić, bo po ostatnim nocowaniu DiNozza, zruszenie tego wiekowego już mebla groziło wypadkiem. Co do drugiej opcji natomiast... Łóżko było niezaprzeczalnie duże i wygodne, ale przebywanie blisko Jen mogło być zgubne w skutkach. To, co kiedyś między nimi było to... magia. Ale to była przeszłość. A teraz? Miał Holis. Jen przestała być częścią jego świata już dawno, w Paryżu, kiedy zostawiła mu ten list. Nie było więc powodów, by nie mógł spać we własnym łóżku, prawda? Z tą myślą skierował się do głównej sypialni i oniemiał. Na środku jego przepastnego łoża leżała w całej swej okazałości Jennifer Shepard. Jej płomiennorude włosy okalały ją jak języki ognia. Blada skóra połyskiwała w poświacie księżyca, a jej usta wydawały się mieć jeszcze intensywniejszy kolor. Bez wątpienia Jenny była jedną z osób potwierdzających regułę, że kobieta jest jak wino. Kolejne lata tylko dodały jej uroku. A może to było jego zdanie, bo tak bardzo się za nią stęsknił. Gibbs dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że od dobrych kilku minut się w nią wpatrywał, i że gdyby przyłapała go na tym, mógłby od razu wpakować sobie kulkę, bo doskonale pamiętał, że zemsta i ostry język tej kobiety nie znały umiaru. Powoli zdjął z siebie ubranie i w bokserkach i koszulce położył się, jak najdalej mógł od Jen. Nie było to jednak łatwe, jak na tak drobną osobę doskonale sobie poradziła z zajęciem niemal całego materaca. Na dodatek chyba odruchowo przysunęła się w jego stronę i położyła głowę w okolicy jego serca. Jego ciało zareagowało na tę bliskość. Pamiętało ją. Nie było dobrze. Przecież postanowił wyrzucić ją ze swojego życia i zacząć od nowa, a to nie była sytuacja, która mogłaby to potwierdzić. Starał się oczyścić umysł i uspokoić oddech. Potrzebował snu. Musiał zebrać siły przed następnym dniem, bo miał dziwne wrażenie, że z jego obecnym szczęściem, mogą się przydać. Zrobił co w jego mocy by nie myśleć o niczym, jednak Jen i tak zapełniła jego sny.

Obudziło ją przyjemne uczucie. Było znajome, nie wiedziała jednak do końca skąd. Postanowiła spróbować zebrać myśli, by zrozumieć co się dzieje, jednak nie było to najłatwiejsze zadanie. Musiała więc podążać za tym co odbierają jej zmysły. Zapach burbonu i trocin. Gibbs. Była u niego w domu. Kolejna rzecz. Dotyk „O mój...” wymsknęło jej się, gdy tylko zrozumiała co się dzieje i w jakiej sytuacji się znajduje. Ba, sytuacji. Pozycji. Leżała całym ciałem na Jethro. Poplątane nogi, przyciśnięte ciasno klatki piersiowe, głowy w zagłębieniach szyi. I najważniejsze. Ręce Gibbsa na jej udach. Bardzo wysoko na jej udach. Zataczające kręgi przy jej bieliźnie, a raczej miejscu, gdzie powinna się znajdować. Czemu do cholery nie założyłam bielizny?' pomyślała ze złością Jenny. Przecież to było nierozważne. Niemal tak nierozważne jak pakowanie się Gibbsowi do łóżka. Tak, to też zrobiła i to dlatego, że była idiotką. Musiała coś zrobić. Nie ważne jak bardzo chciałaby tu zostać. Powoli więc wstała i wyplątała się z jego uścisku. Zimno jakie wtedy poczuła było najbardziej nieprzyjemnym uczuciem od czasu, gdy po raz pierwszy stanęła w swoim mieszkaniu, w Londynie. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała dlaczego. Już była w takiej sytuacji. Dawno temu zdarzyło jej się wyplątać z jego ramion bezszelestnie w środku nocy, tak jak zrobiła to teraz. Tej nocy odeszła i zniszczyła ich związek. Jenny nie była świadoma, że odwrócenie się i wejście do łazienki może kosztować człowieka tyle sił.

 

Gibbs westchnął i podnosząc się na łokciach spojrzał na zegar stojący przy łóżku. 5.30. Niedługo będzie musiał wstać i zmierzyć się z Jen. Nie był pewien czy sobie z tym poradzi. Obudził się chyba chwilę po niej, gdy zdrętwiała w jego ramionach. Był pewien, że gdyby nie szkolenie, które przeszedł, nie potrafiłby pozostać nieruchomo, to znaczy bez zmian, bo nieruchomo nie było tu właściwym słowem. Nie miał pojęcia, jak wytrzyma ten rok, skoro już pierwszego wieczora nawalił . Zastanawiał się, czy nie skorzystać z gościnnej łazienki, jednak dźwięk zakręcanej wody odepchnął go od tej myśli. Postanowił więc, że sprawdzone udawanie snu powinno na razie wystarczyć. Przymknął więc oczy i udawał, że pojawienie się Jen w drzwiach łazienki wcale nim nie wstrząsnęło. Kobieta nie zmierzła jednak chyba opuszczać sypialni, bo kręciła się tam przez dobrą chwilę. Było to zastanawiające, więc postanowił podejrzeć, co robiła. Od razu wiedział, że popełnił błąd. Jen po prysznicu najwyraźniej postanowiła się przebrać. Nie miał jednak pojęcia dlaczego, skoro miała tu torbę własnych rzeczy, ba miał jej rzeczy w jednej z szafek jeszcze z czasów Paryża, ubrała się w jego koszulę. Tylko jego koszulę, jeśli dobrze widział zza półprzymkniętych powiek. Co ta kobieta sobie myślała? Przecież nie powinna chyba chodzić w jego ubraniach. To było bardzo intymne. Może i robiła to w Europie, jednak czasy się zmieniły, sytuacja się zmieniła. Nie byli już kochankami pracującymi pod przykrywką, udając małżeństwo. Teraz byli małżeństwem udającym kochanków. Gibbs zaśmiał się w duchu na tę myśl. Jeszcze nigdy w swojej wieloletniej karierze człowieka żonatego, nie miał tego problemu. Jednak musiał przyznać, że nawet gdy jeszcze w Europie rozważał związanie się z Jen na stałe, doskonale wiedział, że ten związek nie byłby jak żaden inny. Jednak nigdy się nie oświadczył, pierścionek wciąż był w tym małym zakurzonym pudełeczku, więc sprawa pozostała jedynie w sferze sentymentalnych przemyśleń. Aż do teraz. Pogrążony we własnych myślach nie zauważył, że Jenny odwróciła się i patrzyła wprost na niego. Przyłapany. Doskonale wiedział co teraz nastąpi. „Jak już skończyłeś się gapić, to może zajmij się czymś produktywnym i zrób śniadanie” powiedział z przekąsem rudzielec. Gibbs wiedział, że wdawanie się z nią w dyskusję do niczego nie prowadzi, postanowił więc wyjść z tej sytuacji choć z odrobiną godności. „Daj mi 5 minut i zajmij się kawą.” powiedział wchodząc do łazienki. Gdy już myślał, że mu się udało usłyszał głos Jen. „Pięć minut? A ja cię miałam za długodystansowca.” Komentarz sprawił, że zesztywniał ze złości i z powodu urażonej dumy. Odwrócił się by spojrzeć na nią z niedowierzeniem wypisanym na twarzy.  
Odpowiedział mu kpiący uśmieszek, który pamiętał jeszcze z czasów, gdy pracowała w Waszyngtonie jako jego podwładna. „Tak w ogóle to zużyłam całą ciepłą wodę, ale to chyba nie będzie problem, prawda?” rzuciła jeszcze na odchodne taksując go cynicznym wzrokiem. Agent wziął głęboki oddech i wszedł do łazienki, trzaskając drzwiami, dopiero gdy usłyszał jej śmiech dochodzący z kierunku schodów, zrozumiał, że tylko pogorszył tym sprawę. Jak widać czerpała satysfakcję z dręczenia go nawet po tylu latach. Z westchnieniem wszedł pod prysznic. Niestety choć Jen była jędzą jakich mało, miała rację odnośnie prysznica. Cholera jasna. Lodowata woda spełniła swoje zadanie, jednak na pewno nie była niczym przyjemnym. Zrezygnowany oparł głowę o chłodną ścianę prysznica, jednak nawet to nie przyniosło upragnionego ukojenia.

W tym samym czasie piętro niżej Jenny próbowała opanować emocje. Jak dotąd szło jej… beznadziejnie. Szukając jakiegoś cudu, który by ją teraz wybawił, zaczęła rozglądać się po kuchni i jej wzrok padł na radio stojące na oknie. Rozproszenie. Tego potrzebowała. Zadowolona włączyła radio. Gdy usłyszała pierwsze takty piosenki wiedziała, że to była słuszna decyzja. Może nawet znak, że dziś wszystko będzie dobrze. Wzięła się więc za robienie kawy z uśmiechem. Zaczęła nucić pod nosem i kręcić biodrami w rytm muzyki. Nie wiedziała tylko, że Gibbsowi prysznic zajął mniej niż pięć minut i stał teraz w drzwiach kuchni. Nieświadoma zaczęła więc śpiewać głośniej, pewna że szum wody zagłuszy jej głos. Śmiejąc się zrobiła szalony obrót stając twarzą w twarz z agentem. Zmroziło ją natychmiast i nie wiedziała jak to ukryć. No cóż podobno najlepszą obroną jest atak. „Wiesz, to nie ładnie się gapić. Nic dziwnego, że masz tyle byłych żon, skoro jesteś podglądaczem. Nie musisz się jednak bać, to da się leczyć.” Dobrze może nie był to najwybitniejszy komentarz w jej karierze, jednak jego zdziwieniem kupiła sobie wystarczającą ilość czasu, by uciec z kuchni. Jenny – 3, Jethro – 0.


	5. 4

Następne tygodnie minęły dość chaotycznie i zlały się w jedną, wielką całość, z której Gibbs próbował właśnie wyciągnąć jakąś sensowną chronologicznie historię. Poniedziałek po wprowadzeniu się Jen był pierwszym kamieniem milowym. Z trzech powodów. Po pierwsze okazało się, że nie tylko będą teraz pracowali w jednym budynku, to na dodatek formalnie była jego przełożoną. Vice Dyrektor Shepard. Po drugie zawarli wtedy swego rodzaju pakt o nieagresji, więc kobieta nie docinała mu już z taką zawziętością, jak w tą felerną niedzielę. Po trzecie to właśnie w ten poniedziałek Gibbs zaczął permanentnie sypiać w piwnicy, po tym poranku miał pewność, że spanie w jednym łóżku z Jen jest w głębokich odmętach sfery marzeń, gdzie mogli mieszkać razem neutralnie, bez obaw o III wojnę światową. Kolejnym „kamyczkiem” był dzień kiedy przypadkiem złamał Tonemu nos. Nie mógł przecież przewidzieć, że agent nie będzie spodziewał się siły, z jaką Gibbs zadał cios. Winna była nieuwaga DiNozza.

_W NCIS wszystko toczyło się powolnym rytmem. Zespół Gibbsa nie miał obecnie żadnej sprawy, więc agenci zajęli się znienawidzoną robotą papierkową. Po co komu to w ogóle było? Wydawać by się mogło, że całe biuro zamarło. Słychać było tylko skrobanie długopisów i „jęczenie” wiekowego już klimatyzatora. Tony siedział znudzony przy biurku. Akta straciły jego zainteresowanie jakąś wieczność temu, gapił się więc w przestrzeń. Ten dzień był tak nieciekawy, że agent rozważał nawet rzucenie w Zivę spinaczem, co było równe z samobójstwem, dałoby jednak choć odrobinę rozrywki. Nawet przyjście Jenny/ pani vice-dyrektor/ nie byłej żony szefa nie zrobiło na nim większego wrażenia. Rozmawiała z McGeekiem. Co z tego? Wszystko było beznadziejne, jak … WOAH! Nagle Tony miał przed oczami najwspanialszy widok świata. Jenny najwyraźniej szukała jakiś dokumentów, bo nachyliła się nad szafką. 'Boże, co za kształt' pomyślał DiNozzo. Nie zauważył, że ma szeroko otwarte usta i wychylił się z fotela, by mieć lepszy widok. Gibbs natomiast zauważył. Następne co dotarło do agenta, to widok zbliżającego się blatu biurka i przeraźliwy ból. Tony podniósł się powoli z biurka w które uderzył z impetem. Delikatnie próbował dotknąć przeraźliwie bolącego nosa. Poczuł krew skapującą na rękę i ogromne pieczenie twarzy. Cudownie na 90% jego nos był złamany. Teraz czekała go wizyta u Duckiego i próba wytłumaczenia dyrektorowi, jakim cudem złamał nos siedząc za biurkiem. No cóż przynajmniej będzie miał przerwę w pisaniu akt, wątpił też by szybko miał zapomnieć o figurze Jenny. Ten obraz chyba wypalił mu się w podświadomości. Może i Gibbs spróbuje go zabić gdy to odkryje, ale agent wiedział, że przynajmniej umrze spełniony, marząc o krągłościach pani (jeszcze nie całkiem) ex-Gibbs_

„Może następnym razem będzie zachowywał czujność, a nie gapił się na Jen.” mruknął Gibbs pod nosem. Trzecim i ostatnim wielkim wydarzeniem było pogodzenie się z Hollis. Ustalili, że są razem szczęśliwi i nie rozstaną się z powodu pierwszych trudności w związku. Niczyje życie nie jest usłane różami. Tak więc gdy Gibbs obecnie nie prowadził sprawy, wieczorami jadał kolacje z Hollis. Zazwyczaj w jej domu. W weekendy natomiast nadchodził czas na szopki małżeńskie. W piątki i soboty zazwyczaj jadali w jakiejś restauracji, gdzie on czuł się jak spętany przez krawat który musiał nosić, a ona zbierała spojrzenia wszystkich mężczyzn, nawet tych, którzy przyszli już z partnerkami, albo wychodzili do kina na jakiś nieciekawy i przydługi jego zdaniem film. Tylko w niedziele miał spokój, bo zamawiali coś na wynos i siedzieli spokojnie zapijając to burbonem. Wszystko wydawało się układać, jednak miał wrażenie, że to tylko cisza przed burzą. Rozbawiony własną paranoją wstał i już miał wrócić do swej łodzi, gdy telefon zaczął dzwonić. Ruszył więc w kierunku aparatu. Spodziewał się różnych, nawet abstrakcyjnych rzeczy, ale nie tego, co usłyszał od swojego rozmówcy.

Jennifer Shepard już lata temu przywykła, że wchodząc do domu Gibbsa można się spodziewać dosłownie wszystkiego. Jednak nie była przygotowała się do zobaczenia agenta w stanie letargu, siedzącego na kanapie i wpatrującego się w przeciwległą ścianę. Stało się coś wielkiego, to pewne.  
Teraz musiała jeszcze odkryć co to było. „Jethro? Co się stało?” odpowiedziała jej tylko cisza. Zaniepokojona podeszła i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu „Jethro, co ci jest?” wciąż żadnej odpowiedzi. Objęła więc jego twarz dłońmi i zmusiła do spojrzenia jej prosto w oczy. „Jethro, mów do mnie. Nie możesz się tak po prostu gapić w ścianę.”. Myślała, że minęła wieczność, nim w końcu przemówił „Heather zmarła.”

 

„Kim jest Heather?” spytała niepewnie kobieta. „To nie istotne” odpowiedział tylko. „Jethro. Gapisz się na ścianę jak nawiedzony. Nie mów mi więc, że to nic dla ciebie nie znaczy.” powiedziała starając się brzmieć spokojnie. On jednak milczał przez parę minut i wydawało jej się, że nic więcej z niego nie wyciągnie. Jednak w końcu odezwał się, jakby jego milczenie nie miało miejsca „Heather miała córkę, mała została sama na świecie. Nie ma żadnych krewnych” „To takie smutne” odpowiedziała Jenny. Sama doskonale pamiętała, co oznacza samotność. Nikomu tego nie życzyła. Gibbs westchnął ciężko i oparł twarz na dłoniach. Wydał z siebie przytłumiony dźwięk, którego nie mogła zrozumieć. „Jethro” ostrzegła go. „Powiedz mi co się dzieje. Czy małżeństwo nie ma być ze sobą w zdrowiu i w chorobie i cała reszta?” spytała próbując rozładować napięcie. Odpowiedział jej przygaszony i wymuszony uśmiech, który nie sięgnął jego oczu. „Chyba jestem ojcem” Nie tego się spodziewała.  
„Jak to chyba jesteś ojcem?” spytała zdezorientowana Jen podnosząc się z kanapy. „Nie można być chyba ojcem. Albo nim jesteś, albo nie” mówiła dalej chodząc niespokojnie po pokoju. „A tak w ogóle to niby czyim ojcem? Bo, żeby być ojcem, trzeba mieć dziecko, prawda?” wyrzucała z siebie słowa coraz szybciej, sama nie do końca pewna dlaczego. No dobrze może i wiedziała, ale nie zamierzała się tą wiedzą z nikim dzielić.

 _\- To się wkopał. Dziecko z kolejną. Teraz to obie go zostawią. Mimo, że ma dobrą bajerę._  
_\- Dlaczego miałyby go zostawić? Jest w największej potrzebie._  
_\- Ludzie tak robią._  
_\- Jacy ludzie?_  
_\- Ludzie. Po prostu ludzie._  
_\- Nie „po prostu ludzie” tak nie robią. Ludzie są z natury dobrzy, nie widzisz tego?_  
_\- Wcale nie są! Ludzie są samolubni i zostawiają cię w potrzebie, gdy tylko pojawią się trudności, bo stajesz się dla nich niewygodny._  
_\- Przykro mi, że trafiałaś na takich ludzi._  
_\- Nie powiedziałam…_  
_\- Powiedziały to twoje oczy. Kontynuujemy?_  
_\- Tak._

Zdenerwowany jej ciągłą paplaniną Gibbs wstał i złapał ją za ramiona, odwracając w swoją stronę, zmuszając ją tym samym do zatrzymania się i spojrzenia mu prosto w oczy. „Jen” powiedział najspokojniej jak potrafił, mimo że sam jeszcze nie przetrawił wszystkich informacji. „Zadzwonili do mnie z opieki społecznej. Poinformowali mnie, że Heather zginęła w wypadku samochodowym, a dziecko, które wychowywała miało w metryce urodzenie wpisane moje nazwisko w rubryce „ojciec”. Byłem z Heather. Czas mniej więcej pasuje ale Heather nigdy nie wspomniała, że była w ciąży. Nie miałem pojęcia o jakimkolwiek dziecku.” mówiąc to wszystko patrzył jej głęboko w oczy, jakby błagając by go zrozumiała. „Nie wiem co robić. To dziecko mnie nie zna. Czemu miałoby mi zaufać? Być pewnym, że się nim zaopiekuje... Zwłaszcza, że już raz zawiodłem” mówiąc to opuścił głowę, gdy poczuł jak bolesne wspomnienia wypełniają jego umysł.

Jenny nerwowo przełknęła ślinę. Nie chciała, by rozmowa zeszła na temat Shanon i Kelly. Gibbs i tak najwyraźniej dużo dziś przeszedł. „Gdzie ona teraz jest?” spytała, chcąc odwrócić jego uwagę od tragedii , którą zapewne po raz kolejny roztrząsał w swojej głowie. Wyrwany z własnych myśli, najwyraźniej nie zrozumiał, o czym mówiła. „Dziecko Heather. Jej córka.” uściśliła „ Gdzie ona teraz jest?” „W Nowym Jorku. Heater przeprowadziła się tam po tym jak... najwyraźniej po tym, gdy dowiedziała się o ciąży. Mała jest teraz w tymczasowej rodzinie zastępczej.'' Kobiecie nie spodobała się ta wiadomość. Tymczasowe rodziny zastępcze w Nowym Jorku nie miały najlepszej reputacji. „Musisz po nią pojechać. I to jak najszybciej. Spakuj się, ja załatwię wszystko w pracy.” Gibbs kiwnął twierdząco głową i szybko wbiegł po schodach, przeskakując po kilka schodków naraz. Jenny właśnie połączyła się z Tomem i zaczęła rozmowę, gdy Gibbs z powrotem pojawił się przy niej z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy. Próbowała dać mu znak, że ma tu wszystko pod kontrolą, a on powinien wrócić na górę, ale mężczyzna nie zareagował. Zamiast tego wciąż się w nią wpatrywał. Nie była pewna czy minęło kilka sekund czy godzin, ale nagle Gibbs przytulił ją do siebie i pocałował w czubek głowy. Zszokowana wstrzymała powietrze. On natomiast wykorzystał ten moment, by zabrać jej telefon. „Tom, Jenny też potrzebuje wolnego. To nagły wypadek” W czasie, gdy ona próbowała zrozumieć co się właśnie stało, Gibbs rozłączył się i poprowadził ją na górę. „Choć, musimy szybko się spakować. Do Nowego Jorku jest kawał drogi.” „Ale Jethro...” zaczęła niepewnie, „O co ci chodzi?” Agent w odpowiedzi westchnął i patrząc jej prosto w oczy powiedział „Jen, ja nie dam rady zrobić tego sam. Ja... potrzebuje cię” I już, tyle wystarczyło. 'Potrzebuję cię' z ust tego mężczyzny i byłaby gotowa skoczyć w przepaść, nie zastanawiając się nawet, czy może jednak wyrosną jej skrzydła. Była skończoną idiotką. Ale przynajmniej zakochaną idiotką. Chociaż nie była pewna, czy to o wiele lepiej. Kiwnęła więc głową na znak, że zgadza się mu w tym pomóc i i poszła na górę, by również zacząć się spakować.

Gdy tylko zniknęła z jego pola widzenia agent ciężko oparł się o ścianę w korytarzu. 'Ogarnij się idioto' pomyślał 'właśnie o mało co nie wyznałeś miłości kobiecie, która nie dość, że by cię za to wyśmiała, to jeszcze wypominałaby ci to przez najbliższe 50 lat' Jednak po dłuższym zastanowieniu, spędzenie najbliższych pięćdziesięciu lat z Jen nie wydawało się aż tak niemiłą perspektywą.


	6. 5

 

Podróż dłużyła im się niemiłosiernie. Jeszcze przed dojazdem na lotnisko trafili na korek i ledwo co zdążyli na swój lot. Czas w samolocie ciągnął się w nieskończoność, zwłaszcza że oboje milczeli. Od tego momentu w korytarzu, żadne z nich nie odważyło się odezwać do drugiego. Głównie ze strachu, że zniszczą ten mały moment magii, który się tam zdarzył. No bo co mieli sobie powiedzieć? Że nie mogą bez siebie żyć? Że chcieliby wspierać się wzajemnie w każdej sytuacji? Że razem poradzą sobie ze wszystkim. Przecież nie byli razem.

 

W końcu dotarli na miejsce, była sobota rano, a obydwoje marzyli by ten dzień dobiegł już końca.   
Miasto było jak zwykle zatłoczone, a na dodatek w pewien sposób przytłaczające. Od zapachów z wszelkiego rodzaju restauracji mieszających się ze spalinami i unikalnym zapachem miasta w pełnym słońcu można było dostać zawrotu głowy, albo zasłabnąć. Na dodatek pas żółtych taksówek sunących po rozgrzanych ulicach zdawał się nie mieć końca. Tak, ‘Wielkie Jabłko’ w całej swojej okazałości. „Musimy dostać się na ulicę Jewel.” powiedział Gibbs, a Jenny aż delikatnie podskoczyła ze zdziwienia. Przerwanie tej ciszy zaskoczyło ją i przez moment nawet zastanawiała się nawet, czy się nie przesłyszała. Jednak wyczekujące spojrzenie Jethro dawało jej jasno znać, że oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Kobieta zastanowiła się przez chwilę. Nie bywała tu często, ale nazwa wydawała się być znajoma. Bardzo znajoma „Mam.” powiedziała do siebie, gdy uświadomiła sobie skąd zna tę nazwę. Najwyraźniej jednak na tyle głośno, że spojrzenie jej towarzysza stało się bardziej świdrujące. „Wiem gdzie to jest.” mężczyzna kiwną głową i ruszył w kierunku postoju taksówek. Jenny jednak zatrzymała go w pół kroku „Wypożyczyłam nam samochód. Mieszkałam tu, więc znam miasto, a nie wiemy jak długo będziemy musieli tu zostać i na ile spotkań iść.” „Zgaduję więc, że ty prowadzisz.”

 

Stojąc pod drzwiami pracownika opieki społecznej, Gibbs stracił resztki odwagi i spokoju, które ulatniały się całą podróż. Postanowił jednak, że nie da nic po sobie poznać i z udawaną pewnością zastukał w drzwi.   
Radosny głos, który zachęcał go do wejścia wydawał się kpić z powagi sytuacji, w której znajdował się agent. Pan Murphy, tak przynajmniej głosiła plakietka, siedział przy biurku, którego każdy centymetr zakrywały dokumenty. Jedyną wolną powierzchnią wydawał się być okrąg stworzony przez metodyczne przesuwanie teczek, przy prawym łokciu Murphiego. Okrąg wielkością dopasowany do kubka mężczyzny. „W czym mogę państwu pomóc?” spytał nazbyt podekscytowany jak na taką godzinę. Zwłaszcza w pracy. W sobotę. „Nazywam się Gibbs. Miałem się tu z kimś skontaktować odnośnie sprawy Heather Jenkins i jej córki.” Mężczyzna kiwnął głową, że zrozumiał i zaczął przekładać teczki. Agent nie do końca pewny, czy Murphy go zrozumiał chciał jeszcze coś dodać. Nie zdążył jednak bo mężczyzna najwyraźniej znalazł odpowiednie dokumenty „Tak, tak pan Leroy J. Gibbs jak mniemam? Więc z moich akt wynika, że jest pan ojcem i prawnym opiekunem Zoe Jenkins. Znajduje się ona obecnie w rodzinie zastępczej więc pan zapewne przyjechał tu by dopełnić formalności i ją stąd odebrać. Jako, że jest pan jedynym żyjącym krewnym pozwoliłem sobie przygotować wstępne dokumenty dzięki temu będzie pan mógł zabrać córkę już dziś, to znaczy, z rodziny zastępczej, bo musi pan pozostać w mieście jeszcze co najmniej dwa dni, dopóki sąd nie zatwierdzi wszystkich dokumentów...” Murphy na chwilę przerwał paplaninę i Jenny wydawało się przez chwilę, że może zabrakło mu tchu i zemdlał, więc podniosła wzrok, by zauważyć, że wpatrywał się w nią, jakby dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, iż Gibbs nie przyszedł sam. „A pani przepraszam, kim jest?”   
Jenny speszyła się po tym pytaniu. Tak, ciekawe jak ma mu to wytłumaczyć. Wiedziała, że przyjazd tu był złym pomysłem. Jednak zanim zaczęła się jąkać, Gibbs ubiegł ją w odpowiedzi. „To Jenny, moja żona” „Żona” zdziwił się urzędnik. „Tego nie mam w papierach” odpowiedział zmieszany „A jak długo jest pan żonaty?” „Prawie siedem lat.” odpowiedzieli mu agenci w tym samym momencie i odruchowo spojrzeli na siebie. To.. było dziwne. Jeszcze nigdy im się to nie zdarzyło. Prawdę mówiąc, czemu miałoby? „Ach, więc był pan żonaty... kiedy... kiedy urodziła się Zoe?” O chochlik o tym akurat Gibbs NIE pomyślał przedstawiając Jen. To będzie niezręczne. „To delikatna i prywatna sprawa, nie wydaje mi się jednak, żeby to miało jakiś związek z tym, że mój mąż jest tu by odebrać swoje dziecko.”  
”Tak, tak oczywiście, jednak to dość nietypowa sytuacja..” zaczął urzędnik „Proszę, mi wybaczyć, ale wolałabym skupić się na jak najszybszym zabraniu małej do domu, a nie na tym czy przez romanse mojego męża, moje życie wydaje się być nietypowe” przerwała mu szorstko Jenny. Po chwili dodała „Muszę gdzieś zadzwonić, więc gdyby w tym czasie mógłby pan zająć się potrzebnymi formalnościami, byłabym wdzięczna” i nie czekając na odpowiedź wyszła z gabinetu. „Pana żona wydaje się być bardzo władczym typem osoby.” powiedział urzędnik gdy zamknęły się za nią drzwi. „To nie była nawet połowa jej możliwości.” odpowiedział mu agent.

 

Załatwienie dokumentów trwało krótko i jak na razie wszystko odbywało się bardzo sprawnie. Murphy zadzwonił do rodziny zastępczej w której była Zoe, jeszcze zanim Jenny wróciła do gabinetu. Tak więc już kwadrans po wypełnieniu dokumentów jechali jego samochodem do domu pani Rollinson. „To przemiła kobieta, zajmuje się obecnie pięciorgiem dzieci” wychwalał ją Murphy. Jednak wszyscy troje zdawali sobie sprawę, że istnieje zasadnicza różnica pomiędzy zajmowaniem się a opiekowaniem się. Dom wyglądał jak większość domów w tej części miasta co potęgowało wrażenie anonimowości wszystkich mieszkańców. Murphy pewnym krokiem podszedł do drzwi i zastukał kołatką. Otworzyła im tęga kobieta pomiędzy 50ym a 60ym rokiem życia. Miała na sobie podomkę, która z pewnością widziała lepsze dni, a siwe już włosy przeplatały ciemnofioletowe pasemka. „Tak?” zapytała z lekka gburowatą nutą w głosie. „Jestem z biura opieki społecznej” zaczął „A, tak. Monthy. Dzwonił pan” odpowiedziała kobieta kiwając głową „Murphy” poprawił ją urzędnik, ale w tonie jego głosu słychać było, że nie pierwszy raz mu się to zdarzyło i robił to niemal automatycznie. „Więc” pani Rollinson zwróciła uwagę gości na siebie zapraszając ich skinieniem głowy do środka „To to jest ta nowa rodzina tej słodkiej kruszyny?” spytała wskazując na nich brodą i jednocześnie mierząc ich kątem oka podejrzliwym wzrokiem. „W rzeczy samej. Państwo Gibbs” odpowiedział wskazując na nich dłonią w geście prezentacji. Jenny postanowiła się odezwać, zanim znów dojdzie do niezręcznych pytań. „Czy Zoe jest już gotowa? Chcielibyśmy zabrać ją jak najszybciej..” „A co wydaje wam się, że źle jej u mnie, czy co?” przerwała jej oburzona kobieta. „Nie, oczywiście, że nie” odpowiedziała jej speszona Jenny „Po prostu chcemy by była już z nami, w domu” pani Rollinson zmierzyła ją krytycznym spojrzeniem, ale skinęła lekko głową. „Mała jest na górze. Trzecie drzwi na prawo.” powiedziała, zanim odwróciła się z powrotem w kierunku mężczyzn. „A my musimy jeszcze porozmawiać, prawda?” spytała, na co Murphy grzecznie jej przytaknął. ”Dziękuję.” powiedziała jeszcze rudowłosa kobieta nim zaczęła wspinać się po schodach.


End file.
